Finally
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: This is the fourth in my continuing series which includes Mystify, Frustrate and Nervous, this one is finally and should be relatively obvious!


Cody Jackson looked nervously across the room where his best friend stood talking to her little sister, Ella. Her long ebony hair fell in soft curls down her back; her brown eyes sparkled and danced as she laughed. Her arms, elegantly long and thin rested against her sides, her petite but elegant hands resting lightly against her long elegant legs. The skirt she was wearing came halfway down her thighs before flaring out slightly, the bottom of the skirt resting just above her knee. The lace around the bottom of her top fell just below the waistband. The silk top was not tight but it fit enough to accentuate her curves generously, the V of the neckline fell just enough to reveal her perfect skin and the beaded lace straps rested against her shoulders and back perfectly. He knew the top was cut just below her shoulder blades in the back. He also knew she still had a henna tattoo of silver angel wings on her right shoulder.

Melissa Wu looked nervously across the room where her best friend stood talking to her older brother Ethan. His brownish-blonde hair was spiked slightly at the top; she could see that his hair had been sun bleached from so much time on the island and in California. As her eyes traveled down, they rested on his face. His blue eyes sparkled and danced as he laughed at something Ethan had said. His smile was wide and bright and beautiful. Her eyes kept traveling down falling on his arms, tanned from spending so much time in short sleeves and strong from the working out. Her eyes traveled back up to his neck where a leather strap hung, she knew that from that leather strap hung a cross that Jackson himself had designed. She kept traveling down his body with her eyes to his black button up shirt, the sleeves were rolled up to just below his elbows, and she knew underneath that crisp, clean shirt was a set of six-pack abs. His shirt hung just right on his body. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans. He looked incredibly gorgeous and she wished she could just tell him.

He finally got the nerve to walk over to her. When he reached her, any nervousness he had disappeared. He motioned to her sister to be quiet as he snuck up behind her. Laughing to himself, he playfully grabbed at her waist.

He leaned down close to her ear, "Hey Mel."

Melissa sucked in a sharp breath as his hot breath brushed her ear and his husky voice floated into her ear, "Hey Jackson."

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He whispered, his voice soft and husky.

Melissa nodded ignoring the fact that she felt cold as Jackson let her go, that quickly changed when his warm hand slid into hers and pulled her slightly toward his room. She couldn't help but notice the way the muscles in his back, contracted with every step and his hand gripped hers tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her. Once they reached his room he closed the door and turned toward her.

"Mel." He started quietly, "I want to tell you something and I want to get it out before I chicken out."

He took a deep breath and before he could stop himself blurted out, "I love you!"

Melissa felt her breath hitch in her throat as he said that

"What?" she questioned softly not believing what she just heard.

"I love you!" He breathed glad it was out, "I always have, I probably always will and looking at you now I'm starting to think you don't feel the same way."

Melissa shook her head giggling slightly, "No, no, no that's not it; I just can't believe this is really happening."

She giggled slightly before saying, "I do love you I always have, I always will."

He slowly walked toward her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, "That's good, because it would be a shame if my other birthday gift to you, never got used."

Melissa smiled, "And this other birthday gift would be?"

Jackson leaned closer to her his lips barely brushing hers. He muttered "this" before crushing his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. The kiss was passionate and slightly needy, both were putting everything they had into it and taking everything they could get out of it. They pulled back when air became a necessity

"Happy Birthday, Melissa!" Jackson breathed leaning in again.

As they made out against his bedroom door, they both knew that they'd never forget this birthday.


End file.
